legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Juna Crawford
'''Juna Crawford' is one of the main characters of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III. She is a member of the new Class VII and personal student of Rean Schwarzer, alongside Kurt Vander and Altina Orion. Juna acknowledges the Special Support Section before its disbandment prior to annexation with Erebonia. In Cold Steel 4, she assumes the de-facto leadership in the new Class VII. Profile Appearance Juna appears to be of average height and has pink hair, and emerald eyes. She wears the standard issue academy uniform of Thors Military Academy's II branch. In SC4, Juna wears a red jacket with similar features of Rean's jacket in the days of October Campaign without having the fur layers and black outlines. She wears a yellow collared shirt, a black tie, dirty white skirt while sporting black skinny boxer shirt, a black over the leg knee socks and brown battle boots. Personality Juna is a sweet young woman who is respectful to all people around her, especially her elders. But like some people of her former stat, she tends to get easily worked up about Erebonia's invasion and occupation of her homeland. Character Profile Admiring the efforts of the Special Support Section, she dreams of becoming part of the police force, but her desires of enrolling into the police academy were crushed after Crossbell's annexation by the Erebonian Empire. After receiving a proposal from someone on the inside, she decides to enroll in the Thors II Branch Campus in order to ascertain the current condition of the Empire as an aggressor nation. History Trails of Cold Steel III Admired by the accomplishments of the Special Support Section of the Crossbell State, Juna's dream was to be a member of the S.S.S. and attempted to enroll into the Police Academy. However, she was stripped of her dream after the annexation of her beloved city by the Erebonian Empire which the civilians had called an aggressor state. She would later enroll the Thors Military Academy II - Reeves Campus 'after '''Captain Claire Rieveldt's '''recommendation. It gave her a chance to investigate the empire more as a student and expresses her temper about the occupation especially to 'Kurt Vander - who had a same typo experience of Rean Schwarzer 'and 'Alisa Reinford's Orienteering Incident. '''However she soothed faster into Kurt than Rean. Juna was first aggravated into the erebonians especially to '''Rean who was involved into the annexation of Crossbell. However, she had revealed hat Rean saved her and her siblings in the days of the occupation as they fled inside a van. They were attacked by a Calvard Republic ''' Airship but Rean controlled Valimar to block the shots that could've killed her and her family. She would later assume the leadership of the '''New Class VII that Rean supervises. Trivia * According to Falcom president Toshihiro Kondo, she gets worked up about being from the Crossbell occupied by the Erebonian Empire. *According to "Instructor Rean's Student Roster", her biography describes: http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/589/1589251/ **She joins the tennis club in the Reeves II Campus. **Her measurements: B86/W59/H88 and height of 162cm **She likes sweets (pretzels) and cute things in the following colors (pink, sunflower and white) **She learned her survival skills and arms suppression from the Police Academy, while adjusting to learn Imperial History and military science at Reeves. References (Note that these are based off from Dengeki's profile collection and not Falcom's) de:Yuuna Crawford Category:Protagonists Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Class VII Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Crossbell Civilians Category:Dual Arms Wielders Category:Leeves Branch Student